


Stop Messing With M(y bladder)e

by misfitroo



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chav accents, Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Mikey is a piece of shit, Omorashi, Public Wetting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: An important meeting takes place in the rooster corps today. Gavin leaves going to the bathroom for the last minute and this time it's come back to bite him in the ass. More like, Mikey's back for some revenge embarrassment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO IT'S CANON! HURRAH!
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of posts, i'm a senior and its hard to balance school, work and writing :/

“I know you may be thirsty after all that talking but could you stop just for a minute?” That's where it all started. Gavin sat through the longest meeting with his supervisors since he could remember. He neglected to use the bathroom beforehand, which wasn’t unusual being how forgetful he was. His ear pretty much exploded into a clipping mess as Mikey was not very keen on being told what to do. 

“Wot’ did you just say!? Who do you think you are you idiot? Did you just tell me what to do?!” Mikey spoke so loud it seemed that the whole room heard faint yelling from his right ear. He was lucky that the board was so used to Mikey’s yelling, they thought nothing of it. Gavin lowered his voice and spoke into the air. “Mikey, shut up, I’m in a meeting.”

“Well, why did you tell me what to do than! You’re poking an angry bear, Free! Don’t you know that by now!?” Gavin’s right eardrum was so tired of being strained like this. He really needed to shut him up. “Fine. Just shut up.” Gavin whispered. Mikey scoffed. “Fuck you.” He whispered under his breath. 

Gavin started to settle, as much as he could with a full bladder at least. Just as Gavin suspected, Mikey never did what others asked of him, he drank his water bottle on the other end of the mic. Gavin let out a quiet groan. Minutes passed of constant drinking. It's almost like he was drinking more on purpose. Gavin was getting really agitated.

“Do you have a whole pack of Dasani with you!? Jesus christ dude!” Gavin whispered angrily. Mikey gave a snarky rebuttal, screaming right into Gavin’s ear. “Why do you even want me to stop fuckin’ drinkin’ water?! Do you know how hard it is to have to raise your voice for fifteen hours a fuckin’ day?” Gavin started getting desperate and very pissed. (Pun most definitely unintended) “Well you don’t always have to yell at me!” He was so angry he didn’t notice he forgot to keep his voice down. 

“Mr. Free.” Annersby looked right at him and he looked back with a look as if he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming double decker bus. “Do you have anything you’d like to share with the board?” Silence. Gavin started to sweat furiously, embarrassment already making him wanna piss. “Can I-uh step out real quick?” Gavin asked. Annersby sighed. “Fine.”” He muttered. “But come right back!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“See what you always do Mikey!” Gavin yelled in his ear outside the door of the meeting room. “Bloody hell you always have to embarrass me! I almost just got kicked out of Rooster Corps because of you!” Mikey scoffed. “Because of me?! I do so much shit for you and all the thanks I get is your loud, annoying, droning voice in my ear! You bloody prick!” Gavin’s belly felt hot. He was so angry and his bladder was so full he stopped yelling to softly whine and hold his crotch. Mikey heard Gavin whine. Mikey heard everything.

“Daw’ wots wrong Free? Did I hurt your precious feelings?” He flooded Gavin’s ear piece with sarcastic, fake, sympathy. Gavin’s knees buckled with desperation. After seconds of scilence, Mikey started to inquire at what made him so. “Wot in bloody hell are you doing?” Gavin grimaced. “Mikey please…”

Mikey lowered his voice which was unlike him. “Please what?” Gavin groaned. Mikey’s voice was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. “Just let me go to the bathroom please…” Mikey hummed. He finally understood what got into his little spy, and all Mikey could do was what he did best, tease.

“Ok, i’m waiting.” Mikey sensually whispered. Gavin’s eyes shot open. “Wot the fuck are you talking about!?” Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and his gut crumbled. “You heard me! If ya need to go so bad just do it now!” Gavin whined breathlessly as he gathered his exasperated words. “I c-can just go to the bathroom ove-” Mikey’s voice lowered into a stern grumble. “Do. It.”

Gavin sighed. He couldn’t manage fighting with him for any longer he had to pee so bad he couldn't think straight. Sweat dripped down his brow, still clenching at his pressure-filled tummy. He inched towards the bathroom trying to avoid Mikey’s watchful eyes, to no avail. “Don’t you move one more muscle, or I swear to god, I’ll tell the whole board you were the one who killed the victim in question at that meeting.” Gavin wasn’t even really listening in that meeting but he knew that if Mikey told the board that obvious lie, he’d be in deep shit. Gavin grumbled at the droning voice in his ear, growling for him to release. Than silence.

“Wot are you waiting for you dirty fucker?” Mikey growled, breaking the silence. “You better start making a mess for me…” Gavin loved when his operator growled in his ear. Mikey could convince him to do anything with that sultry voice. “Go on, make a mess for me right in this hallway where anyone could walk by and see you pissing your pretty white pants like a dirty whore.” Gavin couldn’t take it anymore. His bladder pressed against his prostate sending shock waves up his spine. His belly felt hot and he let out the most beautiful whine Mikey has ever heard as a yellow stain grew on the crotch of his formal white pants. “Mikey...please, I’m being such a good boy for you, keep growling in my ear...please sir…” 

Mikey could tell Gavin was spilling all over the front of his pants and he couldn’t resist spilling filth out of his dirty mouth as he rubbed his chub through his pants. “You’ve been a naughty fucker ‘ave yah’?” His voice slurred with every stroke of his clothed cock, releasing his own little chav language that only he and Mikey understood. “Touch your soiled prick you naughty slut. Right in front of that door, filled with people.” The yellow stain grew faster with each dirty word that left Mikey’s mouth. Gavin felt his bladder start to fully empty, but Mikey didn’t let up with his teasing. 

“How long have you been holding it, dirty boy? I bet you like the way your bladder feels pressed up against your swollen prostate.” Mikey let out a sadistic giggle. Gavin whined. “Or maybe… you like the way it feels to wet yourself, in front of everyone.” Mikey was right. Gavin wasn’t sure what it was more but he got off thinking of everyone seeing him embarrassed and soaked in piss. His face splashed red with blush as his bladder dripped out the last of his urine. “M-mikey…” he squeaked out. “I’m done…”

“Did you make a mess?” Mikey asked. “You better ‘ave…” Mikey spoke with a growl in his tone. Gavin ate it all up. Rubbing his clothed bulge, now raging hard. His speech was slurred and a whine showed itself in his words. Almost sounding pained he fell against the wall, looking at the mess he made and panting. “M-mikey?” Gavin squeaked.

“Touch yourself.” Gavin never even finished his question before Mikey spoke. Gavin was so jaded he could hardly form words. Opening his mouth was even harder, but he managed. “W-wot?” he asked for clarification for his fried brain. “I know you want to, touch your soaked, swollen cock…” Gavin did what he had asked. Still clothed, his cock radiated warmth through the thin fabric of the dress pants. He rubbed the bulge softly with the back of his fingers. The sensitive shaft pulsed against his leg as it became harder. 

“Take that cock out, the whole nine yards, Gavin…” Mikey couldn't hear the wet sounds of Gavin’s foreskin being pulled over his cockhead so he knew he didn’t set his cock free yet. “You love jerking off knowing that anyone could walk by and see you whimpering like a cock hungry whore…” 

Gavin’s mouth fell agape and his breathing accelerated. “Yes…” Gavin tried to keep his voice as low as possible, but his pitch heightened as Mikey kept spilling filth straight into his ear. “Tell me you're a whore.” Mikey growled. 

“I’m a whore, Mikey.” Gavin kept his voice low. He started to blush. “-and who’s whore are you?” Mikey wanted more of that strained aroused voice that Gavin let out. “I’m yours..”

Mikey tsked. “What’s my name Gavvy?” Gavin knew he wasn't gonna get away with cutting corners so he had to do precisely what Mikey had asked, at all times. “M-mikey..” Gavin had his swollen cock throbbing in his palm and he toyed with his foreskin. “Say it all again.” Mikey growled, making sure he was clear as crystal. “I’m Operator Mikey’s little whore.”

“G-o-o-o-od boy!” He elongated the o’s to show his genuine appreciation. Mikey’s cock was no longer a half chub, but a full raging erection, just begging to be touched. “And what do good whores do for their masters?” Mikey was really just milking it at this point. Gavin was full blown stroking now, squeezing his thick prick every time he brushed over the head. “I-i do what you tell me?” Gavin actually wasn’t sure what Mikey wants to hear at this point. He could get awfully unpredictable. “Erm...riiight...but more specifically…” Mikey leaned his lips closer to his mic, whispering. “What do I make you do?”

“You make me put on a show for the whole company, playing with my cock knowing people might ‘ear me…” It was hard to form words now as Gavin jerked faster. He heard Mikey breathe heavy in his ear. It sounded like he had his stiff cock out too, jerking it at a steady pace. Small murmurs and growls slipped out of Mikey’s mouth, still tantalizingly close to his mic. “P-p-” It sounded like Gavin was starting to form words but they fell short. Mikey cackled. “If you think your gonna ask me if you can come, you better think again slut…”

In fact, he was. Shit. “Please Mikey…” He still pleaded. “I’m so close, I’ll do anything!’ Mikey snapped back quickly. “If you’d do anything for me, you’d surely wait for me to shoot my cum before you do.” Gavin whined loudly, not caring if anyone heard him anymore. “Now beg for me to cum.” Mikey meant business now. Gavin was too desperate to keep his voice down.

“Please operator, shoot your hot load for me!” Gavin gasped out, his hand moving even faster on his cock now. “Shoot cum for your little whore!”

Mikey started getting close with the sexy whines of his agent. “Such a good boy, so ready to take my cum.” Gavin opened his mouth, panting and groaning out loud shaking the hallway he stood in. “I’m ready Mikey! Please cum!” The grip on his cock tightened as Mikey started to growl. “Ss-uch a good boy, pushing me over the edge…-fuck!” Mikey shot white, sticky, spunk on his keyboard, not giving any fucks about the annoying sticky keys that would have to be dealt with later.

“Can I cum sir?!” Gavin asked, yet already knowing the answer. He gave the base of his cock one last hard squeeze and he came all over the yellow stain on his pants. Splatters were caught in his chest hairs, dripping down to his navel. Mikey never answered his question, too busy panting, coming down from the wonderful height of his orgasm. After a few more strokes, Gavin hustled up so he wouldn’t raise suspicion in the meeting behind the wall. His pants were a filthy fucking mess but he couldn’t give two shits and zipped up his fly. Still hearing panting from Mikey’s side, Gavin grumbled under his breath huskily. “You’ll pay for this fucking mess…” Gavin huffed and opened the pitch black door, only to be greeted by a board of suspicious directors.

“What’s with that big stain on your pants?” He heard Annersby ask. Oh fucksticks...

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a Trello for my writing! Got a lot of ideas I wanna eventually write about ;)  
> https://trello.com/b/eynpccGn/fanfictions


End file.
